Blue Moon
by Eternal Spark
Summary: Duo ponders Wufei's strange outings into the night and why he is attracted to the justiceobsessed pilot.
1. Default Chapter

Blue Moon By Carol A. Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
  
Disclaimer: I know...I know they're not mine!! GRUMBLE. You don't have to keep reminding me. Warning: Shounen Ai-Yaoi. That's all I'm going to give away Archive: Yes but ask first. That is the proper way to do things. Pairing: Would you believe me if I tried to explain? Didn't think so. Comments: eternalspark4662@yahoo.com or dreamerisle@yahoo.com  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
It is said that when the radiance of the moon is full in the sky, strange occurrences happen on the planet. Phases...the different faces of the silver goddess following the order predestined before time. People have always looked upon the moon for inspiration. Shakespeare compared it to "a silver bow new but in heaven" while Percy Bysshe Shelley described it as "that of bed maiden, with white fire laden, whom mortal call the moon..." Everyone has his or her own personal insights on that lonely satellite orbiting around our world, and yet...that is what makes us human. As human beings, we have the right to dream and believe in the supernatural and there is always the fear of the unknown: the vast magic of a flow as unpredictable as the flow of water after a rainstorm.  
  
Ah man. Now I seem to be going off topic. Let me begin again...  
  
The moon.  
  
How can I describe such a beautiful thing? Maybe I should try explaining my thoughts in terms of a lover...that should be better. Yeah.I already know what you're thinking. I'm a great big hentai through and through but who can blame me. I'm in love with the most stubborn, exasperating person I know. Him and that damn honor! He's not the only one with honor. Street rats have honor! We also have honor and by the code of the street, it's survival of the fittest. That's right! Where I came from it was steal or die. You can blame that damn government because they made sure of that.  
  
I don't know how I came to care for that dark-haired dope, but it must have begun that night. I can remember it so clearly as if it was a book and I was only flipping back the pages. It was only six months ago. It was such a bizarre night. That was when he tiptoed as usual into the safe house but it was that dreaded night of the storm. This was the type of storm you see in horror movies where the victims never suspect the killer is outside your bedroom door...living among you.  
  
Maybe my mind was reeling insane thoughts because I couldn't sleep. Storms have a way of stirring up the past and each crack of lightening only flashes the inevitable sparks of remembrance. I had to get out of that room. Throwing my stuff panther underneath my pillow, the only thing left of my childhood, my feet landed on the carpeted floor.  
  
Mmmnnn..  
  
The rough feel of those ebony cords of thread tickling against my toes, forcefully sending shivers up my spine. Quatre knows I love the color black. I don't know why, but it has always been that way. Maybe it was a way of reflecting the way I felt inside behind my facade...behind my ever present smile...or maybe its because while everyone looks at life in colors, my heart developed into two sides...black or white...wrong or right...the hidden turmoil of my soul. I sighed, not wanting to be so melancholy but as I said...the storm does this to me. I didn't have time to fix my hair, feeling my silky length cascade around me as my steps lead me to the door.  
  
The house is still filled with a heavenly scent from the lovely dinner we had as I found myself approaching the kitchen. I don't want soup. I'm feeling the need for something more filling. Ah...Quatre's chicken potpie is still there on the counter, looking so good and warm. The crust was so soft and airy and just the right amount of crunchy to sop with the gravy. My mouth is watering just thinking about pieces of chicken, carrots and potatoes. This was the type of food that gave you a sense of home. Poor thing...Poppa Duo knows just what to do with ya! Sigh...Boy! Can that boy cook. I wonder who taught him. All these servants and he can outdo them all. I need to watch him sometime...just to improve myself. Who am I kidding? I suck. I even burn water. I still don't know how that could happen.  
  
Oh yeah! I was running off with my mouth with Heero again...trying to get his attention...trying to get him to look at me. Sigh.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Removing the ceramic bowl out of the fridge, I place it on the table and scooping some of the heavenly concoction into a heating plate. Mmmmnnn....potatoes, carrots, yellow onions and chicken seem to dance towards me as heaven embraced Quatre's kitchen. Locks of my hair fall into my face and I blow them out of the way in annoyance. I know this may sound sick but I think hair turns me on...because sometimes...when I'm alone...lying in my bed...against those jet-black satin sheets, the slightest touch of my hair against my skin caresses me into endless fantasies.  
  
I can feel him touching me. I can feel him running his course digits through my scalp with the pressure of each digit pressing lightly into my skull, pushing imaginary buttons into the rest of my body. I am his puppet.he has complete control of me. Each bronze wisp from my head...each chestnut strand, touching just the right place...  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when the door opens quietly. Soggy footsteps enter into the room, so softly I barely hear them if not for my keen senses. The back door closes sharply, the wind blowing it shut hard.  
  
Drip....  
  
Drip...  
  
He's here. 


	2. Chapter two

Blue Moon  
  
By Carol A. Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
  
Disclaimer: I know...I know they're not mine!! GRUMBLE. You don't have to keep reminding me. Warning: Shounen Ai-Yaoi. That's all I'm going to give away Archive: Yes but ask first. That is the proper way to do things. Pairing: Would you believe me if I tried to explain? Didn't think so. Comments: eternalspark4662@yahoo.com or dreamerisle@yahoo.com  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
Part Two  
  
Oh man. He's here.  
  
The jerk that has been haunting my dreams since that first time I met him. There he stands in the darkness, wet, dripping from head to toe just like a playgirl model and his hair.loose sticking to his face, plastering against him. But this is my downfall as I sit quietly in the darkness. The art of stealth is my specialty and I remain silent, as the moon becomes his backdrop. I watch him... obsidian silk threads spun from worms of his homeland. Ebony threads I long to run my fingers through.  
  
Naturally he would look good standing there like that. Damn him! Makes me wish I were his comb. You've never really notice a person until you've seen them wet....  
  
No. I'm not talking about straight from the shower wet...but...wet...soaking wet...from a rainy...moonlit night when you are too lazy to cut on the light for fear of causing any commotion. So wet your body is shivering but you don't' care because warmth will soon embrace it, shroud it within its grasps until the next storm.  
  
His clothes, his usual attire...a blue tank top and white baggy pants tied at the waist, cling...clutching against his muscles. My eyes glitter in wonder. Such well developed muscles for one so young. I knew from my dreams he was built but damn I didn't know it would come true! Even when I joked around the guys, he never knew my true intentions of wanting to see him wet...and naked. Damn he's built in all the right places!  
  
I watch as his eyes scan the room, smelling the aromas. I can read his body. He senses something is cooking in the microwave as his eyes focus on the countertop. He still hasn't noticed me yet, but he knows he is not alone. I betcha he's wondering who could be using the microwave at this hour. There. I see muscles tensing...waiting to pounce, ready to attack before the intruder takes another breath. He's so deadly like this.  
  
Well...might as well let him know who it is.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"Huh?" Dark eyes squinted in the darkness trying to see me. The light from the moon is reflecting brilliantly from them. He looks like a wary elf.  
  
I can't help but tease him. "Isn't it a little bit after your bedtime, young man?"  
  
That clicked. His eyes just got two sizes larger, recognizing me by the satire from my usually overactive mouth. "Maxwell? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
I blink at him, calculating my next response and wondering why he is so nervous all of a sudden? Or why I smell the distinctive aroma of roses and rainwater. "I live here!" I calmly replied. "Besides, the bed and I had a fight. Now the mattress won the first round but during the second bout...I came up all aces!"  
  
Confusion fills his golden face then, those onyx orbs staring so deep at me...before morphing into his usual frown. "In other words, you couldn't sleep."  
  
"Bingo! You're so smart, Wu-Chan!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Are you hungry? I've heated up enough for two?" I don't know why I said it. I know he was going to turn down the invitation but to my surprise, he nods his head in agreement. He explained his urgency for a shower first and it wouldn't take him long. I watched him, disappear up in the darkness...and I finally exhale. It's not easy trying to keep a straight face while little Shini want out. It's an art!! I've been practicing my craft for six months now and after long grueling hours and multiple rolls of tissues, I'm on my way to becoming a master. So I'm sitting here...in the darkness...throbbing. I guess I'll be exploring the world of Duo Maxwell later on tonight. 


	3. Chapter three

Blue Moon By Carol A. Edwards aka Eternal Spark  
  
Disclaimer: I know...I know they're not mine!! GRUMBLE. You don't have to keep reminding me. Warning: Shounen Ai-Yaoi. That's all I'm going to give away Archive: Yes but ask first. That is the proper way to do things. Pairing: Would you believe me if I tried to explain? Didn't think so. Comments: eternalspark4662@yahoo.com or dreamerisle@yahoo.com  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
Part three  
  
I got up, walking over to the cabinet and taking out a plate. Water is sopping on the floor due to Wufei's shoes. I get a mop to wipe up the mess he left, the excessive moisture soaking into the mop before the microwave beeps.  
  
Minutes pass by and it isn't long before Wufei comes back downstairs. He smells differently but I can still sense that lingering scent of roses on him. I'm not gonna question the guy's whereabouts. I know where he's been. But who can help it. Treize Kushenanda was a handsome man, a man with refinement, power and grace. I had to sigh. A very powerful man and judging from the way Wufei had been creeping nightly into the house he must be a powerful lover.  
  
I know I'm not in the same category with that. I never could be. Wufei is a proud and noble warrior. Compared with me, a war orphan, a nothing in his eyesight, Treize has so much to offer him.a lot more than me.  
  
But that doesn't stop me from loving him.  
  
Yes. I love Chang Wufei. Chang Wufei, proud warrior of the dragon clan, the last of his clan and he doesn't have any idea that I love him with all my heart and soul. He doesn't even know I exist much less care. Sure I act like a fool all the time, but only to get some type of reaction, any type of emotion from him.  
  
As I sit across from him, watching him slowly raise his hand, grasping his spoon so delicately as it approaches his lovely caramel lips. My heart is longing for those lips, longing for him to taste me, savor me like a special treat made just for him. My soul is longing for something that I know is not meant to be simply because I am not on the same status as my secret prince. My amethyst eyes closed in spite of myself.  
  
I will never tell your secret, Wufei. Just like I will never tell you mine.  
  
"You're unusually quiet, Maxwell."  
  
My eyes reopened, his voice shaking me quietly from his depressed thoughts. "I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Oh?" Wufei replies, an ebony brow arched in question. "You have one of those? I could have sworn you lost it somewhere along the way."  
  
I could have bopped him on his head if he didn't look odd. His hair is down and I could have sworn this was a strange glint in his eyes. I have never seen Wufei with his hair down. I'm speechless. He's naturally beautiful and he doesn't even know it. The way the light gleams against his hair is like the stars imprinted against the darkness of night. 


End file.
